


Blind

by Furiyan



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Borderline PWP, F/M, Implied Prior Experience, Jack x Anna, NotSoInnocent!Anna, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Swearing, did i mention smut, oh hey there's smut, seriously here be lemon, there is a plot in here honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiyan/pseuds/Furiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Jack, while in a bar trying to forget how he had been humiliated, comes face to face with someone whose attraction to him he was too blind to see - leading to a wild night to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, few things before we begin.
> 
> 1\. Anna in this isn't the innocent, cute sister we all know and love. Well, she is kind of there but not, if you catch my drift. If you are not comfortable with this, then stop reading here - it's hot, it's sweaty, it's fun.
> 
> 2\. I was unsure of the rating - it's not my first time writing smut, but I wasn't sure if it was M or E, so I set it to E to be on the safe side. If it is warranted, I will change the rating.
> 
> 3\. I was initially unsure about posting this after a less than warm reception to the Jack x Astrid smut in my Jelsa fic "Of Ghosts and Valkyries" on FFN, but thanks to encouragement from my wife in addition to MoonGirl1155, I threw caution to the wind and slapped this up. So if it goes pear-shaped, not my fault!
> 
> 4\. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember, possible PWP depending on your definition, and possible OOCness ahead. Scroll at your discretion, and consider this a heads up given.
> 
> (I'm going to die, aren't I?)

He tried, and he failed.

Under Anna’s encouragement, he intercepted Elsa after her class in Architecture and Design, took her aside to one of the empty lecture halls and confessed his feelings for her. He poured his heart out, telling her how he had a crush on her since the last two years of high school, but was completely unable to articulate how he felt. How watching her date Tadashi was horrid for him, and that he had to nurse the heartache and the jealousy – and that when they broke up, he felt he had a chance.

So he took it, and he confessed his feelings for her, if only for himself.

But, he crashed and burned. Elsa had immediately looked guilty, and stated sadly that she wasn’t looking for a relationship or even a date at the time, and even if she was – she only saw Jack as a friend. Nothing more. Although, she said it explained why Jack always left the library whenever Tadashi entered, no matter what he and Elsa happened to be doing.

Anna did say that even if he failed, at least he came out and said it and he’d feel better. Truth be told, he did…but it didn’t stop the self-reproach and the humiliation.

Which he decided to drink away at a local bar, ten minutes from university.

In a strange way, though, Anna was right. He _did_ feel freedom. He was no longer bound by unrequited love, nor was he forced to endure watching as his crush kissed his mortal love rival.

“If she wants to be alone,” he said bitterly into his glass, cursing the fact that he was only tipsy, “she can _be_ alone.”

“Them’s fighting words.”

Jack’s head snapped around at the familiar voice – one of the Snowfield sisters, yet not the one he thought. Stood nearby, wearing a low-cut green blouse with pink lace poking out from under it, yoga pants that hugged her curves in all the right places – dammit, Jack, stop it – and a consolatory smile was Anna, with a brown leather handbag hooked over her right shoulder.

“Anna…” he said blankly.

“I heard what happened.” she muttered, barely audible over the music. Brought back to reality from the attractive, slightly flushed woman standing before him, Jack rolled his eyes and returned to his drink.

“Elsa tell you?” he said acidly.

“No, Merida. Elsa hasn’t talked to me in a long time—vodka and coke, please.” She said, briefly turning to order from a patiently waiting barman. “We kinda…drifted apart. Remember when we talked in the college cafeteria?”

He blinked a few times as his mind worked, and then an image swam to the front – she was right, and with everything that had happened up to that moment, he’d forgotten. He’d found Anna in the university cafeteria, nursing a lukewarm cappuccino while she stared morosely out of the window. Worried, he’d sat down opposite her to ask what was wrong and if there was any way he could help – and, had he possessed a little more awareness of the intricacies of body language, he would have noticed how her eyes immediately brightened, how her cheeks flushed a little and, after adopting one of the most genuine, blinding smiles he had ever seen, her entire posture changed from glum to happy.

“Yeah, I remember. I asked you what was up, you said that it was nothing and instantly asked about my…love life. What happened?” He asked. Nodding her assent, Anna dragged the nearby stool in order to sit closer to him, and put her handbag on the bar.

“Yep, that’s the one.” she agreed whilst in the process of fishing out a five dollar bill to pay. However, Jack was having none of that – he waved off the transaction, and fished out a ten dollar bill to pay for hers _and_ the next round.

Strangely, the look of gratitude she gave him amongst the blushing cheeks, in addition to how her hand squeezed his resting arm in thanks sent butterflies into his stomach. He didn’t know why – he never thought of her in that way— or did he?

“Before you sat down and asked me what was wrong, I was kinda thinking about my sister. Basically, Papa, God rest his soul, was the head of Snowfield Architecture, right? Well, my dearest sister thinks that it’s her obligation as _‘the perfect girl’_ to follow in Daddy’s footsteps. So, you can imagine how focused and single-minded she is with her studies, and how…it affects everything else. Like our sisterly relationship.”

“She always was a workaholic.” Jack agreed quietly. Anna clicked her fingers with half a smirk on her rosy lips—was she wearing lipstick?

“Bingo. So I was just thinking about her and how we don’t really talk at all. We’re, like, room-mates now, not sisters. I guess I’m just used to it. I barely even see her.”

“I can relate,” Jack muttered, “with Dad taking Emma in the custody divorce.” He remained silent for a few seconds under her watchful gaze, until he buried his forehead into his hands and hissed, “God, I’m such an idiot.”

Anna frowned deeply. “Why?” she asked, after sipping from her drink.

With the crook of his left hand still holding his head up, he turned to face her as he let his right arm fall onto the bar in a display of resignation, and bitterly explained, “I’m an idiot for thinking Elsa could possibly be interested in me that way. I mean—you’re totally right, she’s so freaking wrapped up in her studies that _we_ barely talk anymore, and we’re supposed to be friends. I’m a loser that let himself be blinded for years, without saying a word, letting himself go through all that heartache for _nothing_. Fuck it, I’m an idiot.”

He yelped in pain when the back of his head felt the sharp connection of Anna’s reprimanding hand, which then curled its fingers into a point that waggled with every scolding syllable.

“Don’t you dare talk like that, Jackson Overland Frost,” – _did she just full name him? –_ “because that is _not_ true!”

“What?” He winced as he rubbed the point of impact with one hand, quickly averting his gaze to the vodka and coke, “It is true!”

Anna violently shook her head, and shuffled her stool closer to him. At that point, her thigh brushed against his, and he felt a warm hand resting upon his fingers. His eyes flicked from his drink to her touch, and then to where shining sapphire orbs gazed imploringly at him. “No, you’re not. Jack, you’re funny, confident, honest…”

Something in the way she looked at him intensified the butterflies in his stomach just that little bit.

“…loyal, understanding, mischievous…”

Was it his imagination, or was she slowly leaning towards him? Come to think of it, he wasn’t exactly remaining still, either. Thank you, tipsiness.

“…kind…gorgeous…joyful…” she murmured.

His eyes flicked down to her parted lips, and he was _sure_ she did the same. He felt his heartbeat slam inside his chest, and how his breaths came a little quicker than normal. She murmured one more thing that he didn’t quite catch – whatever it was, it sounded like either _‘sexy’_ or _‘fuck me’_ – as his lips moved closer and closer to hers. This couldn’t be right.

The universe seemed to agree with him, as a shrill tone belonging to a slightly tinny _‘Closer’_ by Nine Inch Nails emanated from her open handbag, jerking Jack back to reality and interrupting the reduction of distance between the two heavily breathing mouths. Huffing, Anna rolled her eyes as she irritably muttered _“I wonder who this could be…”_ and slid the hand that had been resting a little too high on his thigh into her handbag to retrieve her phone. For some reason, Jack felt almost _disappointed_ , as well as relieved.

“Well, whadya know,” she groaned sarcastically, “a text from Elsa.”

“Uh-huh. What’s it say?” he asked curiously, and then realised a second after the words left his mouth that it was a little too impertinent to be so nosy. Luckily, Anna didn’t seem to mind – given that her once annoyed expression seemed to instantly change into a wide grin as she read the message…almost as though it was exactly what she wanted.

“Just says that she won’t be home tonight, she’s staying over at Belle’s to write her thesis for her History minor, that there’s money on the table for takeout and that she won’t be back until nine tomorrow.” she read with uncharacteristic apathy.

“You don’t sound surprised.” he observed.

“Why should I be? I’ve got six other texts just like this one from last week alone. One night: Architecture with Rapunzel, and then it could be History with Belle, or even that extra credits course I can’t remember with Aurora.” she shrugged, and noticing Jack’s frown, she added, “Meh, I’m used to it. Don’t get me wrong; she’s my sister, and because I care for her so much it hurts that she doesn’t have time for family, but…I decided a while ago that I’m just going to wait for her to have an epiphany. Besides, it actually works out for me tonight.”

She let out a pleased hum as she smiled, and shoved the phone back into her handbag so she could raise her glass to him.

“To freedom.” She said.

Jack eyed her glass for a second, before a smile of his own crept across his pale features, and as he clinked his glass against hers, he wholeheartedly agreed. “To freedom.”

* * *

 

The thing that surprised Jack most in the hour or two following Elsa’s text message was how easy it was to talk to Anna. Questions he asked were answered promptly and with gusto, and far more gratifying than it was to obtain clipped and short sentences from her elder sister when all he wanted to know was how her day was going. With Anna, it felt _natural._

The conversation was light and jovial, with topics ranging from her experience in high school to his, what she planned to do after college – as it turned out, she too was expected to follow in the family’s footsteps, but she elected for walking her own path like the free spirit she truly was and chose to work towards fashion design – to what it was like growing up. When he talked, she listened to every word he said while she played with her twin braids…occasionally glancing down at his lips while nibbling hers…and when she laughed it was the sweetest sound ever – especially when she would automatically lean forward and squeeze his thigh while wracked with giggles. He found that his love of fun, optimism and joy for life resonated well with hers, that they both fucking _adored_ building snowmen…and as time went on he discovered that the ache of being shot down by Elsa, of making a fool of himself after working up the courage for over five years was slowly but surely passing away.

Of course, Elsa’s reaction to his confession did _wonders_ for his self-confidence though, to the point that he put the earlier instance of a near-kiss down to him being tipsy and swaying a little too close to her, that he was misreading the situation and she wasn’t actually interested in him that way. She was just there as a friend, trying to console his aching heart. That’s all it was…or was it?

“I have a confession to make, Jack.” She said as she gazed into his cobalt blue eyes, and he was struck with how confident she was at that point. Fiery, irrepressible Anna.

“What’s that?” he asked, frowning. _Here it comes,_ he thought, _she’s going to prove you right._

“I kind of encouraged you to come out with your feelings to Elsa, when I knew she would shut you down.” she explained apologetically…though Jack swore that in between his instantly simmering frustration, she was so sure of herself. His eyes widened to their limit, and he felt distinctly like a puppet, that Anna had sent him on a wild goose chase and that the past two hours meant nothing.

“What? You knew?” he hissed indignantly.

“Yeah.”

“Then why’d you tell me to go for it?” he snapped. Irritated by the feeling that not only was he an idiot for doing it, that he was being _played_ he turned from her and focused wholly on his glass.

 “To show you that there’s plenty more fish in the sea, I guess.” she said.

“Oh really?” he growled sarcastically before sipping from his vodka and coke, “like who?”

“Me.”

And then he choked on his sip.

Staring bewilderedly at the twenty-one year old, three years younger than him, he gave her one hell of an incredulous expression.

“Wait the fuck what?” he sputtered, and she actually fucking _giggled._ Coyly.

“I’ve had a crush on you since you were in the final year of high school. I just didn’t make a move ‘cause you were so blindly in love with my sister, even when you dated those other girls to try and forget about her…well, and the fact that I was fifteen.” she smiled, and there was something in her eyes that he couldn’t work out – though that might have been down to his complete shock.

“You…I…what?”

“You’re adorable when you’re confused. Jack, I’m going to make this perfectly clear – I was attracted to you in high school, I’m still attracted to you now.”

“Is that why you’re here?” he asked, probably a stupid question.

“Yeah. I asked Bunny where you’d hang out in a situation of crashing and burning, and he pointed me here. I wanted to see if there was any way I could…help…you to feel better, and satisfy my own desires of course.” Her smile widened, and her gaze became a little lidded.

“Help me…wait, are you suggesting…”

“Yeah. I want to take you home and…help you to feel better, if you know what I mean.” She said teasingly, cocking an eyebrow for emphasis.

“You mean…” he began disbelievingly.

“Oh yeah.” She smirked, exuding her ever-typical boldness.

“You want to-” he began blankly, but was interrupted by a light punch on his arm, and an expression of playful annoyance took its place upon her rosy features.

“Do you want me to add _‘slow’_ to how I described you? Yes, Jack. I do.”

In that moment, Jack had no _idea_ what to feel. His face burned with the fire of a thousand suns, to go with the complete shock of Anna confessing her feelings to him. Not only that, but he felt the sudden onslaught of being _pretty fucking aroused_ judging by the raging hard-on under his brown pants, and in the getup that he had the sneaking suspicion was for his benefit and a silent suggestion as to her intentions for him, Anna looked ridiculously hot.

Did he feel the same way for her? Probably. When she enrolled in college earlier in the year, he did remember remarking to himself how attractive she was, and in amongst the blind hankering for Elsa there was a magnetism between him and Anna that he always put down to simple friendship. Obviously, that was no longer the case, and he was an idiot.

“What about you and Kristoff?” he asked, though it was less out of curiosity and more, at least now, about checking something out first. She merely shrugged disinterestedly as she twirled one of her braids.

“We broke up when I found out his parents decided they were moving to Norway. He wanted me to come with him, but…I didn’t want to. My life is here. Don’t get me wrong, I was attracted to him, but it just didn’t work out _.”_

Sensing his thoughts, Anna reached over and took his glass, and before she sipped she explained rather frankly, “Look, I’m pretty sure you feel the same way judging by that look in your eyes, but how’s this to sweeten the deal: we both get what we want – a night of mindblowing sex and a possible relationship afterwards with _more_ mindblowing sex. In addition, you get to say a big _fuck you, this is what you’re missing_ to Elsa. How’s that for a win-win?”

Jack was completely stunned. Seemingly, in the last ten minutes he saw Anna in a whole different light. Not only was she unbelievably hot, horny and attracted to him, but he was becoming more and more attracted to her with each passing second. In addition, she seemed to be sexually comfortable with herself and her needs, and had no problems stating what she wanted. 

A relationship afterwards? Maybe. But her offer was becoming harder and harder to refuse.

“And if you need more convincing,” she said, and he sucked in an involuntary breath when she leaned forward to seductively whisper something incredibly dirty in his ear. Turning his head to fix her with an incredulous gaze, he noticed how her lips had curled into a half-bitten, impish smirk.

“I never pegged you to be so…liberal…” he murmured.

Giggling cheekily, she gently brushed her nose against his as a silent hint for him to close the distance between their lips, whispering, “I’m open to trying new things…so, what do you say, Jack? Want to come home with me, or drown your sorrows in this dive?”

Something snapped within his chest, where all inhibitions were cast aside in favour of the beautiful, funny temptress two inches away from him, and he quickly cupped her face as he surged forward to capture her lips in a sweet, needing, passionate kiss – hoping that it would serve as his answer.

Breathlessly, she pulled away and cast him a lidded gaze.

“Then let’s get out of here.”

* * *

 

How they arrived at the house she shared with Elsa was a miracle, given that they barely had time to breathe between passionately kissing each other in the cab, and restraining themselves from fucking each other right in the back seat. Thankfully the driver offered no opinions on the matter, choosing instead to turn up the radio to drown out Anna’s moans as Jack kissed and sucked at her neck, creating hickey upon hickey like a trail of passion.

It was like something had instantly switched on inside him, making him give into carnal desires and accept Anna’s offer.

Anna barely opened the door before Jack slid his hands underneath her blouse and pressed her up the hallway wall, driving his lips against hers with need. His tongue flicked playfully under her top lip, and slid inside as she moaned into his mouth – something mirrored by how her tongue slid easily between _his_ lips. He pressed his hardened erection against her crotch, and rubbed it against her just a little harder when she responded by grinding her hips against him, increasing the pressure against her clit and causing yet more breathless moans to escape her throat and be swallowed by his.

She laced her fingers under his shirt and pulled it up over his head, breaking the kiss and exposing him to the increasingly warm air of the hallway, but before he could bruise her lips once more with hungry, needing kisses she took his hand and led him to the dimly lit living room, pulled him in front of the couch and pushed him down.

“Take off your pants.” she ordered, and he was only too happy to comply – his hard-on was actually hurting.

As he unclasped the button and proceeded to free his erection from its material confines, she crossed her arms to pull her blouse up and over her head – and his breath was stolen. She wore a lacy pink and black bra that enhanced her cleavage – Jack guessed a C, possibly a D cup – and her skin was flawless and perfect. Smirking with pride at his speechlessness, she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside – and whatever cognitive ability Jack possessed at that point went right out of the window. Her breasts were pert and perfect, her nipples hard and aroused, surrounded by pebbled flesh, and by God he just wanted to massage, knead and suck on them. But she didn’t stop there. Brazenly topless, she turned around to give him a heart attack – she gripped the waist of her yoga pants and slid them down to reveal quite possibly one of the most perfect asses he had ever seen in his life, framed by a black thong that did _nothing_ but good things to his arousal, and as she bent down to slide her obviously soaking wet underwear to her feet, he caught an open mouthed glimpse of her sex – swollen, moist, and begging for release.

Elsa? Fuck Elsa. He had Anna. She was going to fuck _him._

“Like what you see?” she said as she straightened up, and it was all he could do to nod. Giggling at his speechlessness, Anna coyly bit on a finger as she slid one finger slowly down to her clit, and tenderly touched it, evidently unable to resist the small release. She moaned hotly, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation as her thighs parted slightly, and the finger that was in her mouth moved down to her right breast and began to caress and fondle it. Completely fucking turned on by the sight, Jack began to pump himself, and the inadvertent grunt of pleasure that slipped between his lips caught her attention.

“Ah-ah,” she said, “I get to play with that first.”

And play she did. First, Jack felt the dip of the couch as she climbed onto it with her knees, and in a moment that blew his mind, he felt her hot lips encircle his length. His head flopped back in ecstasy, feeling her begin to slowly bob whilst licking circles around his tip, applying suction that a vacuum cleaner could only dream of. He could tell she was getting as much pleasure out of it as he was, especially by how muffled moans of pleasure and enjoyment reached his ears from the strawberry blonde sucking him off.

He felt one of her hands curl itself around the base of his dick whilst caressing his tightened balls, and was _pretty_ sure the other was teasing and fondling her clit judging by the slow escalation of her moans and sounds of pleasure. Not content to simply let them lay there, he moved his left hand to cup one of her dangling breasts, manipulating and kneading the soft flesh whilst teasing the already rock hard nipples – eliciting yelps of pleasure when he squeezed lightly – and rested the other hand on top of her twin-braided head.

Her response to that was to take him deeper and deeper every other dip of her head, to the point that the hand that was playing with his balls moved over to his in a silent encouragement to hold her head before returning to its ministrations, and eventually with his “help”, she took all of him inside her mouth into her throat – and not once did she choke. Jack’s mind exploded under the sheer pleasure of the unbelievable suction and the knowledge that Anna was _fucking deep throating him._

God, how he did he miss this woman.

He heard her muffled moans and groans increase in volume around his dick – which, needless to say, sent intolerable vibrations that coursed through his length, heightening his pleasure and driving what was left of his mind into the air.

“You’re really… _fuck…_ good at this… _fuck me, that’s amazing…”_ he panted.

Anna giggled against his dick as she slowly moved up, and letting it slip from her mouth with a wet pop, she held it against her lips while slowly jerking him with her hand. “Let’s just say I know what to do. Are you enjoying this?” she purred, and then kissed his tip. Jack’s breath hitched as a shock of pleasure shot through his body.

“Stupid question, Anna,” he growled, “only problem is, you’re so good I…don’t think I can hold myself back any longer.”

“Then don’t,” she smirked as she cast him a lidded, lustful gaze, “come in my mouth.”

She did not wait for a response – having given her suggestion, she immediately encircled her lips around his dick once more and resumed her ministrations. Jack let a loud moan escape his throat as his body suddenly became weak, and as the blood began to rush towards his crotch he knew he was about to let himself go.

And, bucking his hips with the intensity of his orgasm, he did.

A roar of her name preceded the spilling of his fluid inside her hot, waiting mouth. She squealed in delight as he coated her cheeks, tongue, anywhere it could reach.

Evidently satisfied, Anna slowly slid her mouth from his spent length and carefully released it from between her lips so as not to let the precious fluid escape. She gazed lustily into his amazed eyes and, with a manner that suggested she _wanted_ him to see it – she made a show of sliding it down her throat.

“Told you I swallow.” She smirked.

“Yes you did…and that was probably the hottest thing ever…” Jack breathed.

“Really? You just wait until later,” She purred seductively as she leaned upwards so her lips were millimetres from his, “but for now, I want you to show me _your_ skills while we let the big guy recover.”

“Sounds good to me,” he murmured, “but be warned…you will be screaming.”

“Promise?” she breathed, stealing a quick kiss.

“Promise.” he growled, and leaned the extra millimetre to capture her lips in a passionate kiss that she moaned her life’s worth into.

In a display of bendy, shuffling agility, Jack lifted up his legs to slide them between hers so that he was laid on the sofa, and firmly guided her naked hips up along his body so that her moist sex was hovering temptingly above his mouth, with her left foot resting on the floor and her right knee by the side of his head.

“Oh…I like this position…” she whispered as she let her hands run themselves through his snow white hair.

“You’re going to like it even more.” he promised, and with no further ado he pulled her core down onto his waiting tongue, staring up through the valley of her breasts into her lusting eyes.

He heard a cry of pleasure rip its way out of her mouth as his lips took their rightful place against her clit, and as he began to suck at and play his tongue over her sensitive bud, he watched as her eyes closed in enjoyment, her mouth open in pleasure.

She slowly bucked her hips against his face, enough to spread the wealth from her clit to her impatiently waiting folds, and he ran his hands along the back of her thighs, stopping at her ass cheeks to roughly grip, squeeze and – in a motion that yielded one hell of a satisfying squeal – spanked them sharply.

“Oh…do that again…” she moaned – and he did. The slap of hand upon flesh echoed through the room, eliciting another pleasured yelp and a harder thrust against his mouth. Not content with remaining there, he moved his right hand along the side of her body and feathered it over her left breast, squeezing and kneading it hungrily while playing his fingers over her nipple. Responding positively, she released her left hand which prior to that point had been gripping his hair to hold his lips against her, and rested it over that hand to force the issue – she wasn’t wanting delicate or gentle, she wanted it to be firm and rough.

“Oh God…” she breathed, “I love how you squeeze my tits like that…and your fucking tongue…it feels so good when you fuck me with your tongue…”

_Told you._

The bucking of her hips against his mouth became more and more needing, and as he tasted the salty yet sweet liquid coating her sex, he found that his energy was returning quicker than anticipated, hardening his once-recovering dick to its prior state. Evidently, Anna sensed his return to form.

“…but I can’t take it anymore. I need you inside me, Jack. I want to feel you.” she moaned hotly, casting her head down to gaze with want into his eyes as she lifted her hips an inch away so he could properly speak.

“I promised I’d make you scream.” he protested half-heartedly through lips drenched in her wetness.

“Trust me, Jack,” she continued, “with how I want it; I’m pretty sure I’ll be screaming your name.”

She gave him no further option to protest, ordering that he sit properly on the sofa while she lifted her knee, and once he was relaxed and ready, with his erection standing proudly to attention, with panting breaths she straddled his pelvis while holding his dick in place with one hand. Resting the other on the back of the sofa, she murmured coyly into his lips, “I’ve been waiting for this moment ever since, well…forever…”

“Have you been having naughty thoughts about me?” he chuckled, and gasped as he felt his tip slide against her entrance.

“Duh. Thoughts…and something that goes with those thoughts…” she whispered breathlessly.

“You’re a dirty girl, Anna.” He smirked.

“Hell yeah,” she grinned, “and now if you’ll excuse me, I have to make a dream come true.”

Slowly but surely, she lowered herself down onto him, allowing gasps and moans of ecstasy to escape her lips that mingled with the equally pleasured growls tearing their way out of Jack’s throat. He felt her searing hot and wet core clench around his tip, and the contractions drew him in as she carefully continued with her descent.

“Oh fuck, I didn’t think it’d feel like this…” she hissed, closing her eyes to revel in the sensation. Jack wanted to utter something about how ridiculously tight she felt around him, but the aforementioned tightness blew any and all thoughts out of his mind.

“He’s all mine tonight, ‘sis. You lost your chance.” she breathed out loud – and on that occasion, Jack did have something to say.

“No more talking about your sister. Not when I have you. Jesus fucking H Christ you’re so hot…” he growled, but gave up on the mild threat when she finally finished her descent.

“Deal.” she purred as she leaned onto his chest, her breasts pressing against his pecs and spreading to the sides – another thing that immensely turned him on – and smirked against his lips, before capturing them in a ravenous kiss. Tongues fought for dominance, and even through the haze he could tell that she had not moved yet and was still accommodating his length. “Although I still can’t believe I finally get to fuck you after all this time. This feels even more amazing than I ever thought it would…”

“Was it worth waiting for?” he asked, and felt an odd sensation in his heart, as though her answer was one he depended on.

“Hell yeah, and we’ve only had the foreplay. Jack, I don’t want to be walking tomorrow.” she murmured into his mouth, and as she pressed a moaning kiss to his lips, she slowly began to move her hips back and forth.

Intense was an understatement. It felt like he was in a pulsing, searing, soft part of heaven that sent his mind into dizzying highs. Her warm skin, coated with a thin layer of sweat felt glorious under his fingers that feathered themselves across her back, and as she moved her heavenly lips down to his exposed neck and began to suck and nibble hungrily at the sensitive flesh, a shudder of delight coursed through his spine and caused an upward jerk of his hips, eliciting a sharp gasp of breath at the involuntary movement and a squeezing of his length.

“God, you feel so amazing…” she husked against his neck, “it’s like you’re filling parts of me… _fuck…_ I didn’t know I had…”

She pulled back from his neck, and while slowly rolling her pelvis around him, she gazed deeply into his eyes, murmuring, “Even if nothing happens after tonight, I’m glad I’m doing this with you…”

“I just…” he began, stopping to gasp when a shock of pleasure tore its way through his abdomen, “I can’t believe that…I wasted all that time… _ah, fuck you’re so hot…_ when all I ever needed was right there in front of me…”

She furrowed her brows, her sapphire eyes twinkling as though he just said something important. “You… _fuck…_ mean that?”

“Yeah. I mean…what we’re doing _now_ is nothing…short of fucking amazing, but I only just realised…all the times life threw me crap – with my parents’ divorce, with worrying about my finals…with _her…_.” he mumbled, feeling his heart rate quickening.

He stroked the side of her face with his hand. “I’m sorry it took me until now to see…how you were always there for me…”

Her breath hitched at his words, and a beaming smile took the place of the frown. “It’s okay, Jack. It was worth it to wait…but I’m sorry too.”

“For what?” he asked.

“For throwing you under the bus like that…getting you shot down…can you forgive me?”

He smirked, chuckling. “Pretty sure my forgiveness was obvious when I came in your mouth.”

Flushing a deep red, she tittered adorably, and promptly gasped when her core involuntarily contracted around him. “I’ll remember that. If I ever piss you off, all I need to do is give you a blowjob.”

“You’re so wrong…” he laughed, but closed his eyes as another shock coursed its way through his shuddering spine as he recalled how her mouth felt, “…and yet so right.”

 _Who would have known?_ He thought to himself, in a moment of cognitive clarity, _that underneath the bubbly, innocent, occasionally clumsy Anna was an absolute sex demon? She said a while ago that she was always open to new things…but damn…_

He opened his eyes just as she nuzzled her nose against his, felt her hands slide from his chest to grip the couch on either side of his head while her hips moved with greater urgency, back and forth, back and forth, with the occasional roll so he could seemingly touch every part of her. She moaned hotly against his mouth – though he desired to feel her reddened lips once more, the need for air took precedence in the face of such dizzying bliss – and between every other mewl was a gasp of his name. He found it addictive; both the sounds of pleasure slipping from her throat, and the utterances of his name – and sought to hear more, to fill his ears with the inimitable resonances of passionate sex.

He moved his hands languidly from her face down to her breasts, cupped them with each hand and gently massaged them, teasing his thumbs over her hardened nipples while her hips bucked against him with growing urgency. She shivered under his touch, letting loose another exhalation of his name – a silent plea for him to continue – and with a darkened hunger he squeezed a little harder while encircling his lips around her left nipple. She cried out to the room as he sucked and teased, flicking his tongue up and down, left and right and around the hardened bud and pebbled areola, mostly light touches but with the odd deep suck and rough tongue stroke. He felt a hand feather itself on the back of his head and entwine its fingers in his hair, holding him firmly against her breast while he tended to its needs.

“Don’t forget… _aaah, so good…_ the other one… _fuck, Jack, that’s so hot…_ ” she hinted in a voice that was half-plea, half order. Smiling, Jack happily obeyed, transferring his attention to her right nipple and devoured it with equal vigour.

The room was filled with her vocal sounds of delight and ecstasy as she rode him harder and harder as time went by, his groans of pleasure mixing with hers, and the crinkle of leather under him reached his ears with greater frequency as her jerks became more and more rapid, while the fire in his abdomen that had been present since her coy suggestion in the bar grew with as great an intensity as before he came in her mouth.

He slid his hands from her breasts and roughly gripped her ass, pulling her up just as he would thrust a little inside her, only then to let her slide back down to his base over and over again. He sensed her hand start to make a journey from the back of the couch, taking its time to appreciate his naked chest on its way to the union of skin where pelvis met pelvis – and he knew exactly where it was going.

With remarkable speed, he drew his hand away from her ass and firmly stopped hers in its tracks – prompting her eyes to snap open and fix him with an uncomprehending glare.

“What…what are you…” she gasped.

“Ah-ah,” he smirked wickedly, taking pleasure in echoing her earlier words, “I get to play with that.”

And play he did – he pulled her hand back up to his shoulder before taking over its journey, this time along her soft, lightly sweating torso, matching her movements as she rode him. His thumb paused just above her clit, stroking teasingly while he gazed deep into her sapphire eyes, currently void of their previous glare and radiating her obvious need.

“Please…” she murmured.

“Gladly.” He answered, and finished the journey.

Her eyes widened to their limit for the briefest of seconds, and she threw her head back with a yell of his name in delight. He teased and manipulated her clit with his thumb, drawing circles and pressing in on occasion to heighten her experience. She bucked her hips harder and a little higher, evidently eager to feel both his length as it plunged inside and out of her as well as thrust against his thumb.

“Faster…do it– _fuck me Jack–_ faster!” she blurted. Entranced by her breasts, flushed with red as they quivered with each of her involuntary jerks, it took a moment for him to register her plea before he obliged. He quickened his digit’s teasing of her sensitive bud, drinking in her yells of ecstasy as though they were as life-giving as oxygen.

Her moans and gasps came faster, louder, and infinitely more carefree as though she didn’t care who or what heard her, and as her hips bucked harder and harder against him, adding the slapping of flesh to the sounds of passionate sex, he felt his length be squeezed far tighter than it was before – which meant only one thing.

“Jack…? _Fuck…so deep and hot…_ ” she cried loudly.

“- _holy fuck that’s –_ yeah, Anna?” he answered, breathless.

“Get ready, ‘cause– _oh God, please don’t stop–_ I’ll probably be screaming… _Fuck me–ah! Right there!-”_

Her sentences became incoherent and mindless babbling, and as if her eyes rolling into the back of her head wasn’t enough of a clue along with the almost bruising jerks of her hips, Jack knew for sure that she was reaching her climax – and, like the gentleman he thought himself to be, he gave her a little push – by sharply and suddenly lifting his hips to thrust into her as deeply as he possibly could.

“ _Jack! What the…oh fuck…fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck…Jack! JACK!”_ she cried out, finishing in a resounding scream of his name to the ceiling, her back arching so much in delight that he shot his right arm up to stop her from falling. He felt her hand grip his shoulders so tightly her nails dug into his skin, and with her hips bucking against him with such speed and ferocity, and her core clamping down so tightly with the force of her shuddering, jerking orgasm – he almost came himself.

Satisfied with his effort, he released her clit and gently stroked up the side of her torso, taking a moment to dwell upon the sensation of her warm, sweating skin under his fingertips. Shivering under his touch, she promptly collapsed against him to rest her forehead upon his, their panting breaths mingling in the space between their mouths – and for what felt like an eternity, no words were spoken while they drowned themselves in the magnetic sensation of their bodies entwined together with heat and passion – and still her hips rode him, although far slower than before, as though to make the most of her ebbing, screaming orgasm and the aftershocks that undoubtedly tore their way through her shaking body.

“Fucking hell…” she murmured breathlessly, gazing into his eyes as she cupped his face with her hands, “I don’t think I’ve ever climaxed so hard…”

 “Glad I could be of service.” Jack husked quietly, and swallowed hard before smirking. “Did milady enjoy it?”

She giggled sinfully as she bit her bottom lip. “Milady did indeed enjoy it,” she purred in her best approximation of an English accent, softly stroking his lips with her thumb before pressing a passionate yet tender kiss that she moaned sensually into, “and milady would like more of the same.”

Jack raised his brow in amusement while he stroked circles into her naked spine. “Is that right? I never knew you to be this insatiable…”

“Well,” she shrugged – but Jack caught a blush on her freckled cheeks already flushed with post-climax crimson, “I have been waiting for a long time for you to fuck me, and I want to make the most of it – which means…”

Not bothering to suppress the yelp of pleasure as she dismounted him due to his length sliding out of her, she stood – albeit with the odd post-climax wobble – with a sultry smile on her pretty features while she waited for him to rise to his feet, before placing her hands upon his chest and standing upon her tiptoes to melt into another long, wet kiss. Jack moved his hands from her hips, up her arms and cupped her face before leaning his head down to deepen the kiss, swallowing every pleasured moan she let slip.

“…that I think it’s time we tried my favourite position in the bedroom.”

She pulled away from him with a sinful smirk and turned away. Jack watched in awe as she walked – carefully – to the stairs and ascended them, stopping once to cast him a bitten-lip gaze that screamed _“are you coming or what?”_

His answer was silent as he followed her naked, sultry, goddess-like form up the stairs – for her, he would go anywhere.

* * *

 

“Fuck me, Jack!” she squealed out, as Jack thrust into her from behind, grunts releasing themselves uncontrollably from his throat with each plunge, intent on prolonging her second orgasm of the night.

Seconds after bursting into the bedroom, she had led him to the edge of the bed where she clambered up onto the soft, rich mattress, and waited on her hands and knees while he took position behind her, and without hesitation he had pushed inside – much to her squealing delight, judging by how she then threw her head back with such force that her twin braids whipped her shoulder blades.

Which meant Jack made a mental note in amongst the building orgasm haze that Anna’s favourite position was from behind – which was fantastic since it was _his_ too.

As he thrust away, with his hands on her hips to pull her back when he surged forward to fit as much as he could inside her, he marvelled at both his luck and his stupidity. He should have given up on Elsa years ago. He could have had Anna. He could have been _happy._ Yet, there he was – having sex with the very woman he should have been with, that made it perfectly clear she had a very strong thing for him. He was happy, for once in a while. _She_ made him feel like that.

Internally, he marvelled at the strawberry blonde’s patience – not only was she waiting for her sister to have a familial epiphany that she really shouldn’t need, but she also waited six years for _him –_ granted three of those years were for obvious age-related reasons – and he felt guilty for being so blind and being oblivious to the neon signs that Anna had been waving over the past three years.

_Hello! I’m over here! I like you, I want you, I want to be with you._

So, he decided in a brief moment of clarity during the cab ride back to her place that he was going to make up for his blinkered idiocy, and make her night memorable.

Judging by her cries of _“fuck me, Jack!” “Don’t stop fucking me!” “Oh God, you feel so amazing, please don’t stop!”_ that had graced his ears like fuel for his thrusts for the past fifteen minutes; he had been doing a pretty good job of it too.

“Hey, Jack?” she called, turning her head to glimpse him from the corner of her eye.

“Yeah?”

“That thing you did…when I was on your face…” she began, and even in the dark bedroom illuminated only by the moon’s ethereal glow upon their slick forms, he could tell she was blushing shyly.

“The spanking?”

“Yeah, that. Do it again- _oh, fuck that’s good, how are you so deep.._.” she moaned – and he happily obliged.

As if there weren’t enough sounds of flesh hitting flesh, from his hips slapping against hers, to her breasts slapping against each other with the vigour of his thrusts, he then added the sound of his hand spanking her right buttock – which was then followed by a squeal of delight and more than a few dirty, panting words. She told him to do it again, and he obeyed.

However – and he had the sneaking suspicion that not only was it pleasurable for her, it was also her intent – each spank yielded the effect of an involuntary constriction of her searing core against his length, making it even tighter…

…and pushing him towards his orgasm.

“Anna…” he growled.

“Jack?”

“I’m about to…” he began, but she eagerly cut him off.

“Hold on! I know exactly where I want it!” she gasped, and with a speed that he barely registered under the building storm of pleasure coursing its way through his body straight from his length, she slid herself off with a yelp of delight, shuffled herself under him and temptingly offered her chest.

“Do it, Jack. I’m ready.” She commanded, and if the unstoppable pulsing of his length even gave him a choice, he complied.

Her name left his lips in a yell as, with careful aim of his dick, he spilled himself all over her and painted her breasts in a creamy, sticky white, causing her to moan with enjoyment, arch her back and writhe uncontrollably under the assault. He continued to pump himself over her, adding to the spray sat happily over her flushed skin and erect nipples – and as he felt the last of it leave him, he became aware of her searing lips encircling his tip to draw out every little drop.

She released his head with a loud pop, and glanced down with a smirk at his handiwork. “Mmm,” she hummed happily, “I didn’t expect that much.”

“What can I say,” he panted, and flopped down onto the bed at her side as his climax-weakened legs gave way, “you seem to have quite an effect on me.”

She giggled coyly. “Damn right, looking at all this. So hot. Much as I hate to say it, you know what this means, don’t you?”

Jack frowned slightly. “What?” he murmured. Her giggles continued as she rolled onto her side and propped herself up by her elbow, giving him a fantastic look of her liquid covered breasts.

“ _We_ are going to take a three a.m. shower.”

She immediately pushed herself up and slid from the bed without waiting for his answer, and it took him a few seconds to work out precisely what she meant by _“we”._

The couch, the bed, and now the shower?

* * *

 

The idea of a shower is to clean the user, to rid them of dirt, muck, and occasionally to provide contemplative thoughts on the state of the world, and provide witty retorts that the user _should_ have used in past arguments. But mostly to encourage hygiene.

Ironically, what happened in the shower was borderline filthy.

Anna had a five minute head start, given that Jack was still recovering from his second orgasm of the night courtesy of quite possibly the woman of his dreams, leaving him to wonder if the reason she was so insatiable and had the energy of a nuclear reactor was that she was making up for all the times they could have fucked but didn’t.

When he eventually found the will to follow, what he had been greeted with was a sight that made him instantly start to harden – Anna had undone her twin braids and was standing under the large running shower, surrounded by three glass walls that weren’t half as steamy as their escapades. She wore an expression of deep contentment as she held her arms up and ran her fingers through her wet hair, ostensibly from the afterglow of _two_ orgasms and _possibly_ as a result of finally getting who she wanted. From then, he had noiselessly slipped into the shower behind her, wrapped his arms around her soaking wet body and drank in her hum of enjoyment as he began to devour her neck, pressing his erection less-than-subtly in the valley of her ass.

Which had led to her turning around with a wide smile, encircling his neck with her arms and pulling him down for a sweet, tender, long kiss after softly murmuring, _“well hello there, stud…”_. A kiss that swelled his heart beyond measure, for it contained every ounce of affection and want that he had been looking for all these years. She wanted him for him. The kiss then deepened as tongues sought access to riches within, and moans passed each other by on their way from one throat to the other.

This then had led to the water-kissed goddess descending to her knees as she coyly teased something about wanting to try something new, followed by her explicitly stating _“remember when I said ‘you just wait until later’?”_ – then immediately wrapping her breasts around his straining length. The sight of the tip poking out of her cleavage drove him wild, and under her encouragement – both verbal and physical, as she had started to rock her chest against his erection – he blissfully thrust into her soft, amazingly silky breasts.

Though the sensations were intense, as was the newfound knowledge that Anna had a kinky side, Jack had decided she had done enough for his pleasure – so despite her protests otherwise, it was followed by an instance of her moaning hotly and loudly in distinct delight, pressed into the corner of her shower cubicle, with one foot wedged against the glass wall to brace herself while he hungrily sucked at her clit and pleasured her with his fingers, bringing her to yet another shuddering, squealing orgasm.

Not to be beaten in the game of pleasure, she had then nearly brought him to climax once again with her mouth, making sure every inch of his erection was caressed, sucked at and licked with seemingly expert care. It took all of his strength to resist teetering over the precipice and spurting into her mouth once again…

…as he still felt he had a _lot_ of making up to do for ignoring her feelings all those years, and if he was going to climax, he was sure as hell going to make _her_ have one too.

Having said that, if a relationship between them was going to continue – and after realising that he did indeed have strong feelings for her, he desperately hoped that there would be one – he reckoned he’d have to hit the gym. Anna’s appetite and energy seemed boundless, and he felt it was his obligation as her potential boyfriend to keep up.

So that meant their session of passionate, occasionally kinky, energetic, borderline sinful sex had culminated in them both screaming each other’s names to the heavens in the bedroom, after a sweaty and hot round of reverse cowgirl, with her reaching a shuddering, quaking orgasm while he let himself flow inside her – which she professed to be _“the hottest thing ever, feeling you fill me so completely”._

Completely spent and exhausted, Jack had flopped back on the mattress while Anna draped her naked body over him, left leg hooked over his and left arm resting across his chest, panting heavily as the last shivers of post-orgasm aftershocks left her body to leave a warm glow.

The best part – he didn’t think of Elsa _once._ Only Anna.

He was still thinking of how lucky he was to have spent the night with her, to have earned her affections and her attention, and mentally berating himself for being blind to his own attraction to her when her soft voice called out to him in the dark, her breath brushing against his chest.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?” he answered, stroking circles into her back.

“What happens now?” she asked slowly, and he easily detected a hint of anxiousness resting upon each syllable.

“What do you mean?” he frowned, and turned his head to view her fully.

“Do…do we…” she trailed off, choosing instead to huddle herself closer to him.

“Do we what? Anna, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, in an attempt to coax it out of her.

“I don’t know, I’m just…I guess I’m just scared.” she mumbled.

“What are you scared about, babe?” he urged, and squeezed her shoulders. She sniffed against him – and was it his imagination, but did he feel the drop of wet warmth on his chest?

“I’m scared that after tonight, you and I…that tonight was just a one off…and everything will be back to how it was…” she sniffed.

“Hey, look at me.” he told her. Sniffing once more, she obeyed and rolled back onto his arm – and it was then that Jack came to terms with how much the night meant to her. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and moist, and they gazed at him worriedly yet imploringly, as though what he was about to say was something she both feared and desired in equal measure. He saw the slight dip of her lips as she nibbled with anxiety, and as a small pool of water appeared where her left eye met her nose, he reached his hand up and gently brushed the liquid away.

He took a deep breath, feeling his heart clench at the sheer vulnerability exuding from the usually bubbly and exuberant woman in his arms, and spoke the honest truth.

“I was so blinded by chasing Elsa that I didn’t see the signs you were giving me. All those times you went out of your way to talk to me, to make sure I would be okay when I wasn’t – and I hate myself for when I would come to you and whine about my bullshit unrequited feelings for Elsa.”

She looked down and regarded his chin intently as she listened, and her expression remained anxious and worried.

 “I’m sorry, Anna. I’m sorry that it took until tonight for me to see that I did have feelings for you all that time, that I was so scared that you didn’t feel the same way I ended up chasing what I thought I wanted in your sister when all I wanted…was right there in front of me.”

Smiling, he placed a curled finger under her chin and delicately lifted her head so he could bathe once more in the sapphire eyes that made his heart race, and the warm smile that caught his breath years ago, the internal signs of how he truly felt that he ignored.

“Thank you for the…rather incredible…wake up call. Now I see what I should have seen, that I want to be with you, Anna – so if you’re still interested, can we make a go of it as boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Her smile instantly turned from shy and affectionate to an outright dazzling beam, and she shuffled forward to press her body against his and gently touch his nose with hers, to whisper “I’d love to.”

Jack grinned widely, and held her tightly to him as he pressed a tender, sweet kiss to her receptive lips, feeling his heart punch with glee against his ribcage.

“Still,” he mumbled against her lips, “I suppose it’s a good thing it took me until now to wake up and smell the roses.”

“Why’s that?” she asked softly, brushing her hand across his side.

“Having this realisation six years ago would have been _awkward_ , with you being fifteen and all.” He smirked, and received a rather reprimanding slap on his ass from his new girlfriend, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in a silent rebuke – which was undone by one of the cutest yawns in existence as the desire for sleep evidently caught up with her.

Wincing slightly from the stinging sensation emanating from his right butt cheek, he chuckled in admiration, “How did a slow idiot like me get so lucky to have a beautiful, enthusiastic girl like you in my arms tonight?”

She blushed and smiled widely, before pushing him over so she could cuddle up to him and rest her head upon his chest once more. “Well, as the great Mary Jane Watson once said to Peter Parker…”

“Face it, tiger. You just hit the jackpot.”

* * *

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” Anna groaned irritably as she descended the stairs on her way to the front door, where a visitor was evidently eager to be invited in. She scratched the side of her head to relieve an itch – a side effect of the quintessential bed hair that had become a defining trait which her _now_ -boyfriend once called _“the bird’s nest caught in a hurricane-style bed hair”,_ thanks to an instance where she was so late for school she forgot to brush it.

Last night had been nothing short of amazing to the young woman, having finally taken the chance to confess _her_ feelings for Jack and _then_ to fuck him senseless for practically the entire night. Sure, she couldn’t act upon them during the first three years of her attraction to him – hello pissed off legal system and volcanic parents – but since graduating high school, there was nothing stopping her except Jack’s own blindness.

Which had been cured last night thanks to two confessions of feelings, three orgasms apiece – or four, it was a bit of an incredible blur if she had to be honest – and the wonderful feeling of falling asleep in his embrace. Put simply, she couldn’t wait any longer for him to snap out of it and see the light that she was desperately attracted to him.

Of course, her mental hope before drifting off into the comforting fluffy slumber of waking up sometime around eleven a.m. was swiftly dashed by the unknown arrival – she descended the stairs in a tired, slightly sore, but satisfied haze…

…which was irrevocably destroyed when she realised she was _still naked_ , and whoever wanted to be let through the door would see the tell-tale signs of a night of passionate sex.

With a horrified gasp, she quickly darted over to the pile of clothes by her couch and stuffed them under its cushions, making sure to slide back into her thong – which, with a minor shiver of awkwardness, she noted were still damp – and as she yelled out another _“I’m coming”_ whilst internally giggling at the double entendre, she donned her yoga pants – backwards – and rushed barefoot over to the front door…and noticed with shock that she was still topless.

“Uh…shit…need shirt…” she blurted hurriedly to herself, and breathed a sigh of relief when a frantic scan of the ground yielded a discarded “ _Guardians of the Galaxy”_ T-shirt. She smirked bashfully when she remembered pulling it off him that night before blowing his mind.

_Not just his mind._

She hastily bent down to retrieve the garment and equally quickly pulled it over her bird’s nest, and opened the door before her arms were fully through.

And that was when she froze.

“Elsa?”

“Hello, Anna.” Her sister smiled, and as she flicked her eyes up to the mess that masqueraded as her hair, she added, “I take it you slept well.”

“Elsa…you’re home…” she repeated in blank-eyed shock. Why was she so taken aback? She knew that…

Then it hit her. She forgot all about her sister’s return the next day, having been so deep in conversation with Jack – and there Elsa was, standing in the same ice-blue sweater and grey denim pants she left in the previous night. This could be _awkward._

“Why wouldn’t I be? I do live here too, you know, or have you forgotten that?” her sister teased…but something bubbled up inside Anna at the humorous-by-intent words she heard. Whatever shock she felt at actually _seeing_ her sister, whatever nervousness she felt that the guy her sister shot down was currently upstairs sleeping off a night of wild sex, all of that fell away in an instant.

“Really?” she snapped resentfully, scowling as she shifted her weight onto her right hip, and folded her arms defensively, “you could have fooled me.”

Elsa’s teasing smile dropped as she visibly flinched at Anna’s tone, full of hurt and irritation. It occurred to her in a metaphysical sort of way, that the universe was rewarding her patience by giving her two chances to get long-standing issues out in the open.

“That’s-” she began, but Anna cut her off impatiently.

“-a completely and utterly understandable reaction considering how hurt I am, don’t you think?”

Elsa’s mouth opened and closed for some sort of reply, which only came in the form of a quiet mutter. “Yes…well…I was hoping we could talk about that. May I come in?”

Anna’s jaw shifted for a second, as she deliberated whether to close the door and give her sister a taste of how she felt for the past few weeks-months-years, but in the end the sibling love quickly won her over. She stood to the side and opened the door, allowing Elsa to enter.

“Thank you.”

Anna closed the door behind her and led her to the open plan, white-and-black tiled kitchen on the right of the front hallway, where she busied herself with preparing a hot drink for the two of them.

“Do you still drink coffee?” she asked, keeping her eyes on the instant granules as she spooned them into two mugs sat innocently on an expensive black granite counter.

“Have I ever stopped?” she heard a chuckle from behind her – ordinarily, Anna would have giggled alongside, but she was still too angry. She turned and fixed her sister, who looked decidedly unsure of herself as she stood in the living room, with an unimpressed expression.

“Thought I’d ask, what with-”

“I know, Anna.” Elsa sighed as she held up a hand of surrender, “I’m sorry.”

Anna eyed her for a moment, before humming under her breath and returning her attention to making the drinks. As she stirred the cream and sugar into Elsa’s cup – at least, she _thought_ she had cream and sugar, that might have changed too – she heard the crinkle of the leather couch as a weight undoubtedly descended upon it…and hoped the cushion Elsa chose to sit on was not the one upon which she rode Jack last night.

Especially since it was under _that_ particular cushion she had hurriedly shoved the clothes.

Mugs in hand, she turned and carefully walked into the living room, silently relieved that Elsa had chosen to sit with her hands in her lap on a nearby armchair rather than the offending cushion, and as _she_ took that particular place, she passed over one of the mugs.

Elsa gratefully accepted it and sipped, humming appreciatively. “Thanks, just how I like it.”

“Well, that’s good I suppose.” Anna said quietly, offering nothing as she stared thoughtfully at a fixed point on the laminate floor, stroking the warm mug with her thumb.

Silence descended between the two sisters, a tangible fog that could be cut with a knife, a baseball bat or a battalion of tanks. One filled with unsaid words and apologies; whatever Elsa had to say in addition to everything Anna had wanted to tell her over the years but couldn’t, along with apologies to herself for not forcing the issue, for allowing it to go on as long as it did.

Silence that Elsa broke with an awkward, shy observation as though to break the ice.

“I, uh, see that you, um, had an eventful night.”

Anna’s eyes flicked up to her sister, who wore a pink tinge to her cheeks and ears as she gazed rather pointedly at something near her feet. Following Elsa’s gaze, Anna peered at the floor between her bare feet, and her chest pricked with nerves.

Jack’s black sneakers haphazardly lay there, a dead giveaway of someone else’s presence in the house. Her eyes widened slightly, and she glanced up at her sister…thankfully, Elsa seemed too busy feeling uncomfortable at the notion of her sister taking someone home and did not recognise them – with that being said, _would_ she have done so?

“What if I did? We’re kinda straying from the topic here.” she asked challengingly, both due to an overwhelming urge to be snarky and to divert her sister’s attention away from the clue – she didn’t know what would happen should Elsa find out that it was Jack upstairs. Mercifully she succeeded, and Anna suppressed a sigh of relief as her elder sister’s eyes jerked up.

“You’re right, it’s not my place to question who you-” she flinched.

“Elsa, you’re making it weird.”

“Sorry! I just…” her sister began, but trailed off as she buried her head in her hands. “How did it get to this?” she sighed audibly.

“You know how.” Anna offered honestly. Elsa blinked, but nodded as she gazed at her with an expression of deep remorse.

“Something…something happened to me yesterday…that opened my eyes. It made me realise everything I had missed over the past few years, not being able to notice things that were…right there in front of me, but I was too ignorant to see them.”

“I am so sorry, Anna. I was so wrapped up in my studies, in trying to continue Papa’s legacy that I neglected you. I am truly ashamed at myself for being so blind.” she said apologetically.

“Story of my life…” Anna grumbled.

“I’m sorry, come again?” Elsa frowned, not quite getting it – and for a second, Anna caught her elder sister’s eyes glancing down to the _Guardians_ T-shirt.

Anna’s eyes widened slightly, and quickly waved dismissively. “Nothing,” she blurted with haste, “it’s nothing. Look, I get it – Papa was so hung up on his idea of a family legacy, something to carry on the Snowfield name that he – and you – forgot what his real legacy is.”

She reached over a hand, and laced it comfortingly with her sister’s pale digits while giving her a forgiving smile.

“Us, Elsa. _We_ are his legacy, not his company.”

Elsa smiled and looked down in shyness, squeezing her sister’s hand. “You are right, as always, Anna. Can you forgive me?”

“’Sis,” Anna sighed abruptly, “I’m not going to lie, it hurt. You’d be out of the house before I woke up, and on the off chance you came back while I was still awake, you’d go straight up to your room and start studying, and that’s when you weren’t staying over at one of your friends’ house to study. You pretty much ignored me for three years – and not just me. I felt more like your housemate than your sister, ‘cause you were more concerned with acing _all_ of your classes than spending time with me. I was hurt, resentful, and angry.”

With moistened eyes Elsa looked away, frowning with the beginnings of a pre-cry grimace. Anna recognised it well for obvious reasons, so she squeezed her sister’s hand once while craning her head so it was firmly within Elsa’s vision.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less than I did before, Elsa. Of course I forgive you.”

Elsa’s remorseful grimace instantly lit up into a wide, toothy beam. Anna felt her heart swell with joy – not only had she managed to snag the boyfriend she had been waiting _far too long_ for, her sister finally had an epiphany concerning her behaviour and – hopefully – things were going to change. She could actually do sisterly things for once!

“I’m thrilled to hear you say that,” Elsa began happily, wiggling her sister’s hand with restrained glee, “I feared the worst; that our conversation would not go well.”

“’Sis, you’ve got the whole pessimism thing down to a tee.” Anna chuckled wryly.

“Indeed. It does give me hope that I can repair another relationship I may have irrevocably damaged.” She began, and ended with an uncertain sigh. Frowning, Anna cocked her head to the side as a silent request for explanation – which, after a deep and galvanising breath, Elsa gave…not without the flicker of recognition across her face courtesy of another glance at the T-shirt.

“Last night, when I realised that I had been neglecting you and your feelings, I also realised that there was one other person I had been essentially ignoring – Jack. He came to me earlier in the day and confessed his feelings for me, that he had been trying to work up the courage to tell me for many years but was either unable to, or his timing would have been awful. I feel horrible for it, not just after realising that I wasn’t treating him as a true friend should, but that he held a candle for me and I never knew. In any case, I humiliated him when I told him that we were just friends, that his affections were not returned, and I feel guilty that our friendship has been darkened as a result. When I understood everything last night, I also realised-”

Anna felt a stab of pain in her heart – she believed everything Jack said last night, that his feelings for her elder sister were nothing more than chasing ghosts, that he needed a wake-up call to realise just who was important to him, but she wasn’t sure if he still held a candle for Elsa. On the other hand, if he _didn’t_ and he truly was over Elsa, the shoe may be on the other foot…and guess who would be caught in the middle? The ramifications whirled around her head as she gripped her coffee cup in anxiety, hoping against hope that the same anxiety did not show in her features.

It was probably why her next words escaped her lips before she even registered their formulation. “Do you…like him?” she asked in a voice that cracked in the middle.

Elsa blinked as her mouth opened and closed in wordless uncertainty, save for “I…”

It was then that she glanced down once more at the T-shirt, and comprehension dawned on her porcelain, pale face. Confused by her sister’s trailing off, Anna followed her widening gaze until her eyes rested on Star Lord smirking suavely up at her.

“I recognise that T-shirt…it belongs to Jack…why are you wearing-” Elsa said quietly in a voice heavy with suspicion, but was interrupted by a sound which, quite possibly, possessed a cosmic-level instance of the worst timing in the history of the universe.

Swallowing thickly as she felt the blood drain from her face, Anna’s head snapped over to Jack as he heavily descended the stairs, clad in little but a towel over his pelvis, hilariously bad bed-hair and a few scratch marks on his chest.

“Hey, Anna?” he began, brightly and curiously. “Have you seen my sh…”

It was then that his eyes fell upon Elsa, who regarded him with an expression that Anna wasn’t sure was indignant anger, wounded betrayal or shy embarrassment.

“…it.”

Two pairs of eyes flicked nervously between each other, and the stormy cerulean orbs of the platinum blonde who, judging by the whitening of her knuckles was in danger of shattering her coffee mug by strength alone.

In a deadpan voice, Anna then uttered what would probably make even Captain Obvious roll his eyes in exasperation.

“Well, _this_ is awkward…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not here any more.
> 
> I have been put into Ship Witness Protection Program.


End file.
